


Sorry To Drop In

by CharlieHuberHerondale



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, I miss Eos 10, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, and a break, listen its been years since ive written fic im trying, not much dialogue, pls come back, ryan deserves nice things, some feelings are eluded to, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHuberHerondale/pseuds/CharlieHuberHerondale
Summary: Ryan felt like he was going insane. Working one full shift in the infirmary already felt like being dragged through a muddy field covered with an assortment of sharp things, pulling two full shifts felt like dying.[Post Season 2-Ryan deserves a break. Akmazian won't ever admit it, but he didn't have a reason to drop by in the first place.]





	Sorry To Drop In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. The last time I wrote fanfic was almost 6 years ago. I also wrote this in one day, but I've had the basic idea of it since last year when I finished the show the first time. I also would like to say I think research papers are more my strong suit but I wanted to contribute to this rad fandom. Edited with Grammarly, so let's just blame them for any mistakes.

Ryan felt like he was going insane. Working one full shift in the infirmary already felt like being dragged through a muddy field covered with an assortment of sharp things, pulling two full shifts felt like dying. His ears rang as he made the long walk to his room, his body barely functioning on autopilot, as he slunk through the halls. He hadn't been able to enjoy any of the mandatory breaks in either shift, somehow getting pulled into Levi’s unnecessarily usual shenanigans and trapped in Jane’s endless stories (that would haunt him to the end of his days). Ryan’s body gave a small shudder. His door slid open, revealing his oases. Light leaked into the room and an angry merp gave away the hiding place of a big pile of dark fur. Morpheus stretched his legs on the back of Ryan’s couch and trotted to his feet, giving small chirps as he dragged his feet into the small entrance. 

“Fuck,” Ryan murmured, dragging his hands across his face, and immediately pulling them back. “how long have I had shit all over me?” He looked down at his scrubs in disgust, his nose wrinkling. He sluggishly maneuvered his feet around the attention seeking cat, careful not to step on Morpheus’ tail and made his way to his bathroom.

“Not right now buddy, I don't want to give you a bath too.”

He left the door open, pulling his shirt over his head, cringing a little when he felt how greasy his hair had become. He threw the offensive uniform onto the floor and hoped Morpheus wouldn't decide to take up residence on them. The noise he made when the hot water finally hit his skin would've been embarrassing if anyone else had heard it but Ryan was to caught up in his own head to really care about it. It’s not like Morpheus could really judge him after all. His muscles ached as he set about washing his hair, Ryan wished he had been able to swim a few laps that night, but after he begrudgingly agreed to cover for his coworker that dream was thrown out the airlock. Well, that wasn't the only dream thrown out into the cold grip of space. If his calculations were correct, it had been over three weeks since he had been able to fully get himself off and almost a full rotation since he had done anything with another person. 

He groaned, leaning back against the wall, what he would give to have another person touch him-he was almost too exhausted to even try doing anything himself. Almost. Earlier during his first shift, he was hellbent on going back to his room after work and just fucking letting loose, noise complaints be damned! Getting all the toys he owned and just going to town, he let out a sad groan. This all would be much easier if he just had someone else do it for him. He could go down to the promenade, he thought, just find a creature that looked slightly humanoid and not have to worry about any feelings when he woke up the next morning. The water bounced off of him, his skin almost felt too sensitive. If he stayed in the shower any longer his knees would give out and he’d have a passive-aggressive memo about water usage on his comm in the morning. 

Not even trying with a towel or clothes, he got out and beelined for his bed, passing a napping Morpheus in the bathroom sink. He flopped himself down into his pillows and figured he'd better get some sleep in before the interface would alert him to some ridiculous emergency.  
But the universe must have hated him specifically. Despite his exhaustion, sleep did not come and for almost half an hour he tossed and turned in his bed. Finally, he threw his head back and glared up at the ceiling, his determination from earlier that day was returning.

“Fuck you too universe.” He mumbled and reached for his cock and began stroking himself. He let out little whimpers as he got harder and as needy as he was, he wasn't exactly determined enough to go to his dresser and retrieve any sort of toy yet. He tangled his fingers into his slightly damp pink curls and tugged a little, he breathed out a moan and lost himself in his thoughts. 

His mind wandered to all the people he would casually walk past or engage with, strong hands, soft lips, and the gorgeous backs of many strangers zipping through his thoughts. He gripped himself a little harder, went a little faster, and tilted his head back, baring his neck-not like anyone was there to kiss it the way he wanted-but thank the fucking gods, he was close! Maybe all he needed was some relief and then sleep would wash over him like a wave. All he needed was just a little more, just a few more people to build the fantasy in his head and he would get the pleasure he’d been hoping for the last few weeks. And then he landed on what he wanted. Dark skin, soft brown eyes, strong chin peppered with scares, strong hands and a southern drawl chuckling out “darlin”. And Ryan was long gone, his hips bucked up and he let out a chorus of moans and a name. His body was shuddering, so close, so goddamn close! Just a few more strokes and-

The vent at the corner of his ceiling crashed to the floor and Ryan jumped. Laid out at the foot of his bed, was the person he simultaneously wanted to see most in the universe and also wanted to be on the other side of the galaxy. The pile on the floor at least had the courtesy to look a little sheepish as Ryan scrambled to cover himself with his sheets.

“Uh, hi-a darlin’, sorry to uh, drop in unannounced,” Akmazian said as he tried to dust himself off. All Ryan could do was cover his face with his hands, almost positive his face was radiating heat. Akmazian cleared his throat and kept his gaze on the floor, and Ryan felt his cock twitch (mournfully?). If he ran fast enough, he thought, he could drown himself in his tiny bathtub. Akmazian was still talking. Fuck he was talking to him.

“Ryan? Are you alright?” Ryan, half dazed, peaked from out from under the sheet, Akmazian was reaching out to touch his arm, a concerned look in his eyes and a dark flush on his checks. “Darlin’?” And god, Ryan couldn't tell if he were breathing anymore, and apparently, neither could Akmazian. His large hand cupped Ryan’s check and moved down to his neck, seemingly looking for a pulse. Akmazian babbled the entire time, cursing himself about boundaries, how he should've called first, and apologizing with every other breathe. Akmazian’s thumb made small circles under Ryan’s chin and suddenly Ryan came to the conclusion that the universe really did hate him because he made the whinest whimper, putting his others to shame. They both froze, blushing at full force.

And once again, Akmazian started talking. “I shouldn't have stayed up there as long as I did darlin’,” he trailed off. “But I sure as hell didn't expect you to say my name while doing any of that.” Oh, mother fuck. How long had he been up in the air vent? Ryan pushed himself further into his pillows. His fantasy had turned into a nightmare that stunk of teenage angst. He was utterly and completely unable to form any coherent words as he attempted to do something-anything. Apologise? Make an excuse? Yell at him for invading his privacy? All whilst trying to get his pillows to consume his body. But all his frustrations came to a tipping point as Akmazian, who seemed to have recovered quickly, started laughing. Ryan couldn't stop the tears and covered his face with his hands. His body shuddering as quick sobs came out. 

Then there was the softest touch on his forehead, his hair was tucked back into place as another hand gently pushed away his own hands, Akmazian’s thumb wiping away a tear. He hushed Ryan until the only thing left was the occasional hiccup. Somehow, he had tucked the shorter man into his chest, almost cooing at him. Ryan flapped his hand at him.

“Cut it out,” he croaked. “You asshole!” He gave half-assed push against his chest. 

“Sweetheart. Listen!” Ryan's heart betrayed him and did a flip. “I really am sorry, but I think I interrupted at a very, uh, inconvenient time.” Ryan’s heart grimaced. “But I think I can offer you something that's better than your own hand…” It took Ryan a moment to catch what he was dropping. His heart was beating at such an irregular rate that if he were in doctor mode, he just might be concerned. “But I’d...like to talk about this all when you can. But for now, do you wanna keep going Ryan?”

He nodded so fast he gave himself whiplash. He croaked out a yes and he found himself having to rewrite his fantasies because he was very wrong about how he thought Akmazian would kiss. It wasn't at all rough and fast, or mysterious and dangerous-it was soft and sweet, his facial hair tickling Ryan’s check like he had been waiting all his life to give someone this one kiss and put his entire being into it. Akmazian’s hands had made their new home in Ryan’s hair, tugging it softly as Akmazian pulled away from his lips and kissed his way down his neck. Ryan tried to keep breathing as he kissed and nibbled at his neck, and much too soon, in Ryan’s opinion, he moved down to his chest. Akmazian gently pushed at the sheet that covered Ryan and ran his hands across his nipples. Ryan was shaking with excitement, his arched his back as soon as Akmazian brought his mouth to one of the buds and holy shit was Ryan one lucky son of a bitch. Maybe the universe didn't hate him too much.

Ryan really thought he could reign himself back in, but Akmazian had snuck his hand down further than Ryan had thought and was currently giving him the handjob of a lifetime. Ryan gasped and withered around, feeling like a high schooler during their first time, covering his mouth in hopes to quiet the more than embarrassing moans. Akmazian pulled Ryan’s hand away from his face and stood up, practically ripping his clothes off his body. They both were naked in the dark room, and he felt the same gaze on his body as he did the day in the cargo bay. 

“My eyes are up here.”

The smile Akmazian gave was as bright as a million stars. He climbed back down onto the bed with Ryan and kissed him until he had little spots in his vision. Ryan flushed as he wrapped his arms around Akmazian’s neck and rocked his hips against him. Neither men could help the loud moans that erupted from their cocks rubbing against one another. Noise complaints be damned. Ryan was aching, his cock not letting him forget that he never got to come, and it had left him feeling even more on edge. But he didn't have to hunt down a partner on the promenade or dig out a toy from his dresser to feel good, for the first time in months he could just ask for what he wanted.

“Ak, please I need...you” He whimpered as the other man rutted down against him particularly hard. Akmazian had a mixture of disbelief and lust on his face and vaguely asked for lube. Ryan waved his hand in the direction of the nightstand drawer. The few seconds of not being touched felt like it could have killed Ryan, so he took to stroking himself again. He pumped harder as precome dribbled out of his tip, he quietly muttered Akmazian’s name to himself over and over again. He felt a finger gently probe his hole and gripped down on the base of his cock, suddenly much too close for what he wanted. Akmazian slowly began pushing his finger in. He worked Ryan to a second finger, and then a third. Ryan meanwhile, was losing his goddamn mind. Pleasure racked his body and he desperately tried not to come, wanting more than just fingers (amazing fingers), he wanted all of Akmazian. “Fuc-please! Ak! Need!” Ryan sounded wrecked, Akmazian buckled, he pulled his fingers out and pulled on a condom. Ryan wiggled around on the bed and Akmazian held his knees and finally-finally! pushed his throbbing cock into Ryan.

Ryan didn't scream. Probably. He wasn't sure actually, but the feeling of Akmazian entering him had pushed him almost back over the edge. Akmazian had him wrap his legs around his waist and brought himself down to Ryan and to wherever he could land a kiss. As soon as he started thrusting Ryan started crying, nothing felt as good as this, his hands scrambled to find a place to hold on to. The sheets, his own hair, Ak’s arms, and down Ak’s back (which had caused the deepest moan that rumbled through both their bodies). Akmazian brought his hand up to wipe a tear and Ryan grasped onto it. Ryan didn't realize Akmazian had so many names he’d wanted to call Ryan, other than darlin’ or sweetheart. “Dear”, and “Baby” being shot around every time Akmazian hit just the right places, but it was a quiet “Lovely” as Akmazian kissed his hairline that finally pushed Ryan to orgasm. He seized up, forgetting how to breathe, and came all over his stomach, broken moans the only noise coming from him. Akmazian thrust harder, his quiet moans in Ryan’s ear giving away how close he was. He tilted his head to look Ryan in the eye-

“Darlin’,” He gasped. “Say my name.” And who was Ryan to object? He dragged his hands up and down his body, softly calling out for him until Akmazian choked out a whine and gently kept pushing himself in and out of Ryan. They stayed like that for a while, long enough for them to shift so they held each other and Morpheus decided that the space right above their heads was prime napping grounds.

When the artificial lighting came on in the morning, Ryan woke to hands playing with his soft curls and soft humming. Yeah, he’d really like to talk about his feelings now.

**Author's Note:**

> lol thanks for reading. I post a lot about podcasts and shit on my tumblr if you'd like to see it  
> iswearimnotcrazyyy.tumblr.com  
> -charlie


End file.
